Elemental Bonds
by The-French-One
Summary: Here is an original. At least the 1st 3 chapters of an original novel. This is the NaNoWriMo Novel. I would like your opinions here on what I should do with it. It's in bare bones format. Still needs to be fleshed out. SO feel free to comment. Thanks. Tiffany I will insert the synopsis into the actual Doccument, for some reason, I am unable to get it here.
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Bonds

Prologue

Sunlight began to climb over the shore turning the dark land into a plethora of color. Herlan Na Burr, the king, had not seen such a beautiful sunrise over his kingdom in almost fifteen years. The sun rose everyday, just as it should. But for some reason, today's sun rise was brighter. Maybe the droughts that had plagued his people would finally be over. His kingdom could prosper again. His general could finally cease prattling at him about the civilians unrest. Herlan inhaled the sweet smelling breeze cresting over the railing of the balcony. Herlan looked down at the well polished marble of the railing. It shone as if cared for by loving hands. The prince's room looked as if it was better cared for than his throne. Herlan sniffed the air as flowers seemed to drift past him. The yellow and pink petals of the Sallow root, his wife's favorite flower entered the room. The petals began to gently caress the sleeping mound tangled in the blankets.

"The hope of the people," Herlan spat the words as he shook the slender shoulder that bruised under his touch. "Loran," his voice was loud in the cavernous room. For the first time, Herlan looked around his son's room. He recalled, at one point, many glass figurines that decorated the mirror, the chest, the dressing table and even on the shelves above the bed had been replaced with carved wood. The collection had started when the Prince was twelve. Little glass figurines as gifts from his artisans. Herlan had broken a few when he threw the young boy into the wall. Had glass ones been hidden away then, replaced by sturdier wood? "Loran!" Herlan paused when he saw the tiny Gryphon that belonged to his wife perched on the railing of the balcony.

When a mage entered school at fifteen they began to work on their companion animal. At their graduation, the beast was revealed to the council of Head mages at the school and the graduating mage's rank was bestowed. The little creature seemed to be a mixture of owl, and house cat making his wife's rank one of the weakest mages in the kingdom. The creature was her constant companion and friend. The beast was a constant reminder of his own failure to wed a strong mage. A few more shakes earned him a pained moan from his still son. "Loran!" Herlan resisted the urge to slap him. "Loran!" The beast hopped over to perch on the pillow next to the prince. "She-el!" Large green eyes opened in haste. Herlan smirked.

Loran awakened to the sound of his father's harsh words. At first, he had smelled his mother's flowers, the typical morning greeting that she sent his way. If he sent them back to her it was a sign that he needed the tea of the flowers root to ease pain. As he had grown up bruises along his face and body were common. How often had his father shown his displeasure at having such a soft looking, weak son? With his hands trembling Loran pulled the heavy blanket to his chin. He lowered his head to use the long curtain of his deep auburn hair to hide his face. Last night, his father had been careful not to damage his face. "Your hand maidens will be here to dress you." Loran nodded, keeping his head down as his father left the room. "You do understand, that your discretion is advised." Loran sat trembling upon the bed long after his father had left the room.

If anyone in the palace thought it odd that the prince was not allowed a male attendant, they kept the thoughts to themselves. Loran sighed to see the young women who had been with him since he had turned twelve. The age most young boys received their own valet, his father had sent him three hand maidens. The king decreed that if he developed into a proper young man he would be treated as one. His mother tried to explain that male mages were not so large as the other men in the kingdoms, that it was the guardians who were warriors, but his father did not want a mage for a son. Loran looked up when he heard the gasp as he shifted upon the bed. In his silvery, voice, with slight husky undertones that did denote his gender, Loran spoke. "I must have had a nose bleed last night," He said not meeting Clary, the hand maiden's, eyes. She looked at the large stains of blood upon his bed with tears that she dared not shed.

"The air was remarkably dry last night your highness," Clary said looking away as he exited the bed with slow movements. "I will prepare your bath." Clary watched the prince gather a few of the flower petals from his bed. With a delicate flick of his wrist and a soft exhalation of air, he blew the sweet scented handful back out of his room. They soared over the balcony to his mother as a fragrant cry for assistance.

{*-*}

Such excitement! Head Mage Napir Lon dashed down the stairs of the school of Burr. Prince Loran was starting today! For fifteen years he had anticipated his arrival. At the moment of his birth he had felt his presence. Napir's sage green robes, a sign of his ties to the earth brushed the stairs as he descended. Slate gray hair fell past his hips pushed back by the headband that marked him as the head mage. His eyes, deep blue and as alert as they were forty years ago at his own bonding ball debut scanned the royal carriage. He made it to the gate just as the driver of the coach jumped and hurried to open the door. Napir Lon bowed before the sovereign of Burr. The nod was brisk . A bare acknowledgment of the great mage. The king strode forward with bold strides leaving the mage queen to alight with the assistance of the coachman. As usual, Queen Tori was covered in heavy robes and veiled. No one had seen the queens face in years, not since she had left this school at the end of her training and bonding to the King. Behind her a slender figure emerged.

Napir gasped as he got his first look at the deep auburn tresses and soft green, large eyes of the Prince. His face could have been carved by the delicate hand of the divine. He bore the beauty of his mother with alabaster skin, his lips were a natural red hue, with a plump lift. The most striking were not the high cheekbones or noble brow, not the slim nose, or the graceful curve of neck, but the eyes. Those large, almond shaped orbs surveyed the school where he would spend the next eight years of his life. Napir wondered at the look of relief and happiness before the Prince looked down a shy blush on his face as he was introduced to his head mage.

Loran, for the first time in his life, felt hope. Perhaps here he would know peace. perhaps here, he would be safe. Loran quelled the shivers as his father glowered his farewell, took his mother's hand when she attempted to embrace her son and departed. His shyness turned to embarrassment as his family left without so much as a goodbye. Napir watched as the Prince ascended the stairs with a slow gait. He frowned... was the prince injured?

{*-*}

Chapter 1

(Three Years Later)

Loran made sure his robes were secure. With trembling hands, he pulled the ties at his waist. Clary took the brush to his hair which fell to the middle of his back. His hair still bore the ripples of the plaits she had put in it for last nights Bonding Ball. He had looked glorious in his emerald green robes with light blue ties. She had kept his jewelry to a minimum leaving only his coronet to denote his royalty. Being with him since he was twelve, Clary wished that she could become a guardian and protect him. If only she had shown signs of strength. Clary sighed as she finished securing his hair. The entire school did their best to provide a nurturing environment for the prince as his father's blatant insult to him the moment he had arrived showed the king's regard for his mage son. A male royal or noble was allowed to have a male servant, a valet. A female noble or royal was allowed a handmaiden. The fact that King Herlan Na Burr had sent his son to school with a handmaiden showed the head mage the kind of life the Prince endured on his trips home.

"It's not unusual to be unbonded after the first ball," Clary tried to cheer up the despondent young mage. "I mean, I know your mother bonded to your father after her first ball, but he took three balls to bond. Surely he would understand that." Clary spoke the hope that the king would not beat his son again. Clary would have said more but there was a loud bang as the door of the opulent room crashed into the wall. Several pieces of the colored glass shattered to fall on the floor. With every inch of her body shaking Clary stood in front of Loran fussing with his hair even as she had finished it. She was just rearranging his plait when her wrist was grabbed and she was thrown away from him.

"Isn't the She-el done yet?" The heavy voice rumbled up from the king's gullet with his disgust evident as he looked at his son. Loran paled in his chair. He was glad the sleeves of his robes hid his hands as he wrung them unable to look up at his father. Clary ran from the room wiping the tears from her face. She tripped over Nasi, the soft little She-el that the head mage kept in the grand hall of the school where the mage's lived. For a male to be called such... The creature mewed then scurried off.

Herlan Na Burr saw his son shrinking away from him as he stood over him. The deep red of his hair appearing black in the shadow of the king towering over him. Herlan was almost gentle as he placed his hands under Loran's chin. He could feel his son trembling. "Are you looking forward to your weeks home?" Loran attempted to nod, but swallowed bile instead at his father's touch. "I hear you did not bond last night." Herlan yanked Loran's hand until he stood to his full height, the top of his head barely reached the King's chin. Herlan looked down as his beautiful son. "No wonder the females do not want you, you look as pretty as they do. If you had bonded with a strong guardian last night it might have led to a marriage with someone worthy. I will never have grandchildren that I can be proud of. Your sister is a dumb mute," Loran cringed when his father raised his hand. "I am ashamed that I share blood with both of you!" Herlan released Loran with such force that he landed on the floor his teeth sinking into his lip. Loran whimpered when his father took another step towards him. "Clean yourself up and get to the carriage, I'll see you after dinner tonight." Loran sobbed running from his room in terror.

"I... I have to go to the Aerie..." Loran informed his father. He brought up his hand to apply pressure to his lip. After a tense moment of silence followed while he stuffed the handkerchief in his sleeve. If his father was coming to his room tonight, it could only mean one thing. As he sobbed he ran on towards the front of the hall where the royal carriage waited. Loran knew the halls by heart as he was blinded by his own tears he continued on shocked when he bumped into a brick wall. Loran bounced back landing on his bottom. In shock he looked up, and up and up. Loran's eyes traveled over the large boots in soft brown leather with heavy gray pants over them. The legs were planted as young trees holding together a mountain of muscle.

"I am Dorian. Dorian Reel of Lio. " Dorian looked down at the soft form at his feet. "I apologize, are you alright?" The timbre of his voice rumbled Loran's entire body. Loran flinched when Dorian reached down. He brought a hand up as if to protect his face from a blow. "I was just going to assist you with getting to your feet." Dorian hoped his voice was softer. He realized he could be intimidating to mages. It didn't make sense to him. Weren't guardians supposed to be strong? He dropped his bag with a sigh. Dorian shook his dark brown locks from his face. He meant to get it cut down before this Guardian consortium. His father would have something to say about his appearance. Maybe he was right. Maybe this is how he had made it through three balls and was still unbonded. His hair was too long, his arms too big, his legs too long. Dorian placed his hands under Loran and lifted until the little person was standing. "Are you sure you are not hurt?"

Dorian placed a gentle hand under the mage's chin lifting. The doe slanted eyes in darkest, warmest green met his own. " I am Loran A Herlan Na Burr," Dorian nearly dropped the mage as he realized he had run over the prince. The heir to the throne. There was no kingdom who did not know of the cantankerous nature of the king of Burr. "I am not hurt," Loran assured Dorian. Something about the gentle way his hands had lifted him from the floor made him feel safe. "At least not by you." Loran smiled though the action pained his split lip.

"May I accompany you to your carriage? It is the least that I can do after knocking you over." Dorian bent to pick up his bag. His hair fell over his shoulder. He stood back up and for the first time, Loran met his eyes fully. He stared into the deep blue eyes with a soft smile.

"I am going to the aerie," Loran said with a chuckle. "I must see to my Gryphon egg before leaving it alone for any length of time." Loran looked at his room shocked that his father had not left yet to rush him along. He was equally shocked that he was so comfortable with such a large man. His soft butter yellow top brushed along Loran's side as they walked.

"How is your Gryphon doing?" Dorian asked knowing that the state of a mage's Gryphon would determine their ranking. He also knew that the Queen of Burr was a weak mage and her husband, the king, was an average guardian.

"The head Mage Master Lon said that it looks like, with more work, I may be a strong mage." Loran felt the color bloom in his cheeks as Dorian stared down at him in awe. Loran lowered his head to hide his pink cheeks as he walked up the narrow stairs to the top of the Aerie where the new nests were kept.

Dorian could barely hear the falls of Loran's feet on the stairs and for a moment he wondered if the mage wore shoes. Dorian waited a few moments to allow Loran to get in front of him. He then looked up and saw the slippers the mage wore under the floor length robes that he lifted to ascend the stairs. How graceful, Dorian thought again shocked that the prince had stumbled into him. If the injuries had not come from the fall... "Who hurt you?"

Loran caught his breath. He looked at the stairs, the door upon which his hand rested and the ends of his hair, still mussed from his fall. Loran brought his hands up to straighten his hair. The deep red seemed to lighten in the sun's glow coming from the window. "I must hurry," Loran smiled then and pushed open the door to the top most nests. "My father is anxious to be home." Dorian hurried after Loran gasping at his first glance inside of a mage aerie. The sun bounced around the wooden beams lending light to the large wooden boxes that were filled with hay. Many eggs nestled, some large, some small. He noted that they were arranged in concentric circles around the room of the round tower. He knew he should wait outside of the door for the mage to exit, as they were not bonded it was not his place to remain at Loran's side, yet Dorian could not help but want to protect him. Loran gasped clutching his chest as he leaned over the nest where his large egg rested. For a moment it had felt as if his heart had ceased to beat, then when it started, it had an echo. As if another heart was beating with it.

"Child?" Loran and Dorian both looked up at the deep, soothing voice of Napir Lon, the head mage of the School of Burr. "You are not ill." Napir hurried over to his side. For a moment, he looked down at the golden egg that glittered in it's repose. "Before you do that," Napir took the slender hands from the rim of the nest. "Come," Napir summoned Dorian. Dorian had stood at the door clutching his chest as well. What was this sensation of a second heart? Napir smiled. He had hoped that Loran would make a strong match with a female guardian, but this was better. Now he could have a strong guardian and marry a princess or noble woman. His father would be pleased. "You are Dorian Reel, of Lio," Napir said taking his hand, he pulled until the large young man was beside Loran. "Mage Prince Loran A Herlan Na Burr, I now Bond you, Guardian to Mage." Napir took both of their hands and pressed them together. Loran and Dorian both gasped as their hearts beat returned to normal. "See to your Gryphon child." Napir smiled sweeping his hair from his face. "I will make the official notation in the records. I am well pleased." Napir then turned to Dorian, "I will alert your father." Napir paused looking at Dorian's eyes. Where once there was clear deep blue now there was blue with flecks of green. Just as Loran now had green eyes, with flecks of blue.

Dorian looked at Loran, then stood to his full height. He crossed his arms over his broad chest mentally vowing to protect his mage with his life if necessary. He knew that he would be expected to transfer schools. When he had joined his father for the Guardian's conference he had never expected to bond, and yet here he was. With the prince no less. "See to your Gryphon, I am here." Dorian said to Loran.

Loran nodded his head then placed his hands on the egg. He closed his eyes finding his center, finding his peace. For the first time, since coming to the school three years ago, his center was easy to reach. He was not afraid of every noise. He recalled the first time he had attempted to nurture his egg. The wind had blown a gutter against the side of the building. Loran had dropped to his knees in fear. Napir had come to him after dinner questioning about his home life. What could he say? Loran smiled then and began to rub his hands over the egg. He had the image of his power flowing through the egg. Earth and wind was his to command. What the teachers were unaware of, what he was afraid to show, was the water that called to him and fire as well. Animals responded to his touch and his command. He knew he was a strong mage, maybe even intense. But what if he was something more.

Dorian knew when Loran was done as he removed his hands with a smile on his face. Dorian walked beside Loran this time and held the door ajar for him. He looked down the hall before allowing Loran to walk out. Loran held his head high as he descended the stairs. "What do you mean he Bonded?!" Loran halted. He heard the raised voice of the king in the courtyard from where he stood outside of the carriage. "The ball was last night, no female would have him!"

"As I was trying to explain to you," Napir's voice was as calm as if he was teaching a class. Dorian could feel the full body tremble that Loran began. "There are Guardians here from all five of the known kingdoms and even the Monks mount in Nesim, and The Ladies of the forest have sent their Guardians here. It was pure chance that one of them met your son, yet fortuitous as he now has a guardian. I would think you would be well pleased to have your son so well looked after. Dorian Reel is a strong guardian who shows promise of becoming an Intense or even a wild Guardian. Your son," Loran heard the inflection in Napir's voice every time he said 'Your son'. He knew the head Mage Master was upset about something, about what, he did not know, but he did not wish to know. "Your son, shows remarkable abilities as well. I am looking forward to training him to completion. You should be proud of Your Son."

"Yes..." Herlan narrowed his eyes as he looked over to where Loran stood dwarfed by Dorian's height. Dorian hefted his bag higher as he placed his hand on Loran's shoulder. He moved forward having to nearly lift Loran from his feet to get the mage over to the carriage where his glowering father stood. "I am here," He said softly while handing his bag to a servant to secure with the rest of Loran's things. His father strode over with a wide smile on his face.

The head Guardian of School Lio had hair the same shade of brown as his son with tints of blond in it,. He yet bore the marks of bonding with Dorian's mother, a mage of great power. He was an inch or two shorter than Dorian, a fact that pleased him. His dark gray pants held snug to his still fit form. The butter yellow top strained across his muscular chest as he walked over."Gorlan," Napir's voice lightened with pleasure to see the head Guardian of Lio School. "I am pleased to see you here. "Your son has bonded well and true."

Gorlan Reel looked over at his son, into his eyes. "Yes," He clapped a hand on his back. "I am proud of you." Dorian smiled at his father submitting to a brisk embrace. "But I can see that King Burr is ready to head home. I wish your travels safe your majesty and Your Highness." Gorlan bowed to both Herlan and Loran in turn. "I will send the rest of your things to you. Be well son," Gorlan clasped Dorian's hands, allowing his pride to show in his smile as he watched Dorian get into the carriage with Loran.

Napir waited until the carriage had rolled out of the school gates. He then faced Gorlan. "Now the kingdom truly has hope. The Prince has a guardian."

"Is the prince clumsy?" Gorlan asked having gotten a close look at the small, dark haired mage that stood at his son's side.

"I have never seen him move with anything less than the utmost grace." Napir answered with a sigh for the truth he had known since the prince first came to the school.

Gorlan nodded thinking over the swelled lip that had a small cut and the way the young man had held his arm as if his wrist were paining him. "My son will protect him." Gorlan vowed watching as the carriage rolled out of sight.

Chapter 2

Loran had never been happier to see his home. The palace rose from the ground seeming to reach to the sky. The high walls flashed with the flags of the king welcoming him home. Dorian smirked to see the banners waved high. Usually a king's flags would only be raised if he had been gone for a seven day pass. He knew the school was only a half day's journey. In fact, they would be arriving just as the eventide meal would be served. Forced affection was not worth the effort to command the people to raise the flags in welcome. "Your home is lovely," Dorian spoke. Loran tensed at the breaking of the silence they had traveled these many miles with.

"Thank you," Loran whispered afraid to draw his father's notice.

"It is a palace," Herlan said puffing up with pride that the young man found his home pleasing. Before any more could be said the carriage came to a stop. The door was pulled open the servant bowed down low before his face could be seen. Herlan stepped out looking around at the palace servants that lined up to welcome him home. Herlan paused as he saw a small veiled figure standing in front of the doors. Herlan stepped to her. "The boy bonded." Tori A Herlan Na Burr smiled as she felt tears fill her eyes. The messenger from the ball last night had said that Loran was as yet unbonded. Tori looked at the carriage shocked to see the large young man that stepped out of the carriage and looked around. Dorian then reached inside and assisted Loran to the ground beside him.

Seeing his mother, Loran smiled. He raised the edge of his robe to hurry to her side. Dorian elongated his stride to keep up with Loran. "Mother," Loran held her hands. He looked to see that his father had continued his stomp into the palace. "I know the truth mother. He whispered. Tori took his hand before he could lift her veil. "It's..."

"Welcome home son." Tori pressed a hand to his heart. She then placed her hand on her heart. A symbol of affection that she did with her children in public to avoid having to raise her veil and kiss them. "I have missed you and I will enjoy you until you must return to school." Queen Tori stepped back from her son. "Let us not keep the table waiting. Go and refresh yourself. Eventide will be served as soon as you are ready." Tori could not help but wish to speak alone with her son. Yet she knew that to keep her husband waiting would be worse than holding the eventide table waiting. Loran stared after his mother.

She had to know, that attending the school, he would learn the truth. She had to know that in binding himself, he would learn the truth. Why had she spent so many years with his father? Was there a time when his father was... Loran turned a smile that was almost too bright in its pain to Dorian. Saying nothing, Loran hurried inside.

Dorian stood at the side looking around the room. It was rather a large chamber, larger than any he had had. Dorian watched as several ladies, Clary and her sisters, began to clean the hands, face and feet of the prince. Dorian wondered when the Valet would come to assist Loran. Wasn't he granted one? Dorian sighed at the truth as the women began to undress him for his bath. This room, as loving care as it exhibited, was done in soft pastels. A soft room for a soft son. Handmaidens instead of a valet showed the King's displeasure. Dorian looked away his face flushed at the creamy expanse of skin he was treated to as the women began to undress Loran.

"Sir Guardian," Dorian looked down at the veiled head of the servant that approached him. "There is a smaller room which you can refresh for the eventide meal." Dorian nodded his head. He heard the splash of the bathing tub and sighed. Dorian then leaned in close to the servant and whispered a few words. She gasped, then nodded her head.

The room was larger than his room at home. As a nobleman, his family home in Lio was well attributed, and yet he had grown accustomed to life at the school. He had better rooms than the peasants and yet this was almost like the head Guardian at his school. Dorian looked around at the carved wooden bed. It had four large posts each with an elaborate, scrolled design. Dorian walked over to the large chests near the wall where he was to leave his things when he unpacked. Like most Mages and Guardians, most of his belongings remained at the school. He would have to have his things sent over to School Burr, from School Lio.

Dorian saw a closet door and he wandered over to it. Upon opening it, he gasped. The light shone on shelves lined with delicate blown glass figurines. There were people, animals and plants. Some where just in random shapes designed to catch light and make prisms along the walls. Such beauty? Why would Loran keep such beautiful things locked away in a closet? Dorian picked up a piece, careful of his large hands for fear of breaking one. The creature was a replica of a mage gryphon. It looked to be an owl mixed with a common household She-el. It was a graceful creature, not large, but striking. Dorian placed the little figurine back on the shelf with a gentleness he never knew he possessed. As he turned to leave the closet he saw four little bowls on a low shelf by the door. Upon closer inspection, he could not help the bile that rose as he stared at the little pieces inside. Dorian looked closer at the broken figurines. Each one painstakingly gathered. What kind of savagery had Loran lived with all these years? These pieces were not dropped out of carelessness, but shattered.

With shaking hands, Dorian left the room. He made sure that the light was off as he began to clean himself and get dressed for the even tide meal. He was sure now, that he had made the correct decision. He only hoped the handmaidens would not see anything too odd in his request. He was sure now that it was right. Dorian was pulling his deep green vest over his golden shirt when he heard the loud crash as the main door to the connecting room opened. He was hopping on one foot pulling his boots on when he hurried into Loran's room. As he suspected the King stood in the doorway glowering at the trembling handmaidens attempting to fasten the prince's robes. "How long do you intend to keep the eventide meal waiting for you?"

"I am finished father," Loran got to his feet. He stood by his vanity staring at the king. Loran saw Dorian standing and breathed a sigh of relief. Herlan followed his son's line of vision, his lip curled as he saw the Guardian.

"I take it the room is to your liking," Herlan said with his fists resting on his hips with his feet planted apart. His chest puffed up as if daring Dorian to deny the fine room. Loran would have been moved to the mage set room at puberty when his abilities began to show. The rooms were made in the palace so that the guardian of the mage would be ever near to protect them.

Dorian placed a hand on his chest, and another behind his back. He lowered his head in a perfect bow to the king. "They are most excellent your majesty. I never expected to be shown such a wonderful room." Loran bit back tears as Dorian showed such careful respect to his father. He could see in the set of the fist above Dorian's heart. He did not know why, but Dorian was angry.

"I am well pleased to hear it," Herlan watched the young man who would guard his son. "Are you ready?" Herlan turned and snapped at Loran who had not taken a single step towards the door while his father still stood there.

"After you, your majesty," Dorian said still bowing. "I would never be so bold as to walk ahead of the King of this marvelous land." Dorian extended his arm out to the hall. "And it will be my duty to escort The prince safely to the table." Herlan sniffed his pleasure at the words of the guardian. With his nose in the air, he marched down the hall. Dorian hurried to Loran's side. The light blue and cream robes where fluttering at the violent shaking the young man succumbed to. "Tell me something," Dorian said kneeling to tie the leather straps of the shoes donned in haste. "How often does the king beat you?"

Loran sniffled. "We must hurry." Loran used his sleeve to wipe his face as he rushed off after his father. The king had been halted this time. Though Loran was grateful, he knew that he would pay for it later. Dorian could still feel the tremors. Though they were slight, Dorian was so tuned into Loran, that he could even see the ripples of his deep auburn hair.

Looking around, Dorian could see the tapestries were older, and in ill repair. The prince's room was a fine tuned instrument compared to the hall. He could tell where the hearts of the people reside."Since I am going to be living here," Dorian said loudly knowing that the king could hear his rumbling voice. "Perhaps after the eventide meal, Mage Loran would do me the grand honor of a tour of this magnificent palace."

"I can send any number of servants with you," Herlan almost spat the words at Dorian. "My son has had a long day," Herlan continued his march forward, not even looking at the servant standing with the dining hall door open for them. "He will need his rest." Dorian wondered why the king's words caused Loran to gasp.

"I'll wait,"Dorian shrugged. He bowed low in the presence of Queen Tori and Princess Loranna. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I am greatly honored to be granted your presence." Dorian stood tall. He did not take his seat until the soft rustle of Loran's satin garments settled and the prince was seated. Princess Loranna gazed at the man that was the guardian of her older brother. He was their greatest hope. Loran would be well. For the first time, Dorian looked at the smaller version of Loran. He knew that in time, she would blossom and her figure would show her femininity. The queen was petite, yet you could tell she was all woman. As the family was at their private dinner with their most trusted servants, Tori had her veil up. Her hair was still covered. "You must be so proud to have a lovely family. Some would say this magnificent palace is the crown jewel of the kingdom of Burr, but truly your wife and children outshine anything tangible you could possess."

Loranna's eyelashes fluttered low over her pale cheeks that shone pink in the soft light from the many candles. Herlan saw the same reaction in his wife and sighed the sigh of the truly beset upon. "Pale and sick looking, like their mother," Herlan said after Dorian looked around at his family. "I had hoped this one would bond with a strong female guardian and give me healthy grandchildren." Loran looked away from the scorn in his father's gaze.

Loran held still as the servants began to load food onto his plate. Queen Tori smiled at her son. "Sometimes there are other destinies for us all. Things do not always go as we would have liked, but it is well nevertheless." Tori spoke aloud the thought that had comforted her these many years that she had been wed to the barbarian king of Burr. He had given her two glorious children. "Loran will find a princess and give us grandchildren." Herlan said nothing to his wife's words, he had not heard her speak so much in a month. Loran smiled at his mother hoping that at some point in her life she had known joy.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loran sat at his vanity after Clary had brushed his hair and got him into his resting ensemble. The pale blue cloth flowed with his every movement. It was the softest fabric that his kingdom could produce, yet it shone in the flickering firelight. Clary had smiled as he had winked at the fireplace igniting it. Not many knew of his abilities with other elements, yet Clary was his dearest friend. The sleep set had long pants that he had to be careful not to step on. Likewise, the top was too large and was belted extra tight to keep it about his slender form. Had the servants here thought he would grow? Or... Loran sighed here as another thought struck him. His father had the sleep set made too large to remind him that he was not what Herlan would want in a son.

Loran would not dwell on the thoughts. He may not be what his father wanted, but according to Napir, his teacher, he was exactly what this kingdom needed. What he could do, he was not sure, but whatever it was, he would do his best. It was the only thing that he could do for his people. Looking at his reflection he leaned in close. His eyes, around the usual deep green color was the specks of blue. He stared transfixed at the azure blending. So it was official, he sighed with pleasure. Loran leaned back in his seat for the first time in his life he felt safe in his own home. Loran gasped, wincing at the hand that clamped down on his arm. Usually his father banged into his room with such force that the walls rattled. Today he had come in with a bare whisper of sound as the door opened. "I take it your guardian is already abed," Herlan said in the softest tone Loran had ever heard him use.

Loran wanted to answer, but all he managed to do was open his mouth to emit a pained gasp. He could feel the tears escaping his eyes as he shook his head. "No," He whispered as his father wrapped strong fingers around his arm pulling him to his feet. Loran stared in horror at his father in his deep maroon dressing gown. He gazed incredulous at the golden emblem of their kingdom above his father's heart on the dressing gown. "Please..." He began to weep feeling strength leave his knees as his father shook him.

"Silence!" Herlan hissed furiously. Herlan's eyes darted to the door as Loran's whimpers escalated. He was about to shake Loran again when there was a knock at the door. Before either could answer, the door to the adjoining room opened. Clary stood by as several footman walked in carrying the metal frame from the bed in the room. The heavy wooden posts had been laid by the wall in the room. Dorian did not need the extra pieces of decoration to sleep. Herlan released Loran to fall back weak into his chair. "What is the meaning of this?" Herlan demanded of the servants setting their burdens down.

"Well wishes, your Majesty," Dorian smiled at the king. "You may take yourself to bed knowing that your son is well looked after." Dorian watched to make sure that his instructions were followed as the frame was set up horizontally at the foot of Loran's bed. He walked forward when the mattress and covers were brought in. Clary hid a smirk behind her hand as she made the Guardian's bed. "It is not uncommon for a Guardian to share quarters with their mage." Herlan had to acknowledge the truth of the words. He swallowed a retort. "Of course when the Prince takes a wife, I will sleep in the adjoining room and allow them the privacy of their marriage bed, until then." Dorian walked over silent on his bare feet. He was gentle as he assisted Loran to his feet. "You must rest, Highness, it has been a long day." Loran nodded his head still unable to fully speak so great was his relief.

"Well wishes, child," Herlan's voice was difficult to hear through the clenching of his teeth. Herlan inclined his head to Dorian before he slammed from the room.

Dorian caught Loran as his knees abandoned him. "You don't eat enough," Dorian said lifting his mage into his arms. "Did he think that I would not hear him beating you?" Dorian wondered aloud setting Loran into his bed which Clary had turned the sheets down earlier. Dorian frowned as he thought of the wine the King had insisted that he have. He took a moment to be grateful that he had not taken a sip. "Loran."

Loran sniffled hoping his weeping was silent, he was shocked to know that it was not. For many years he had mastered the art of being invisible. Dorian began to doze in the silence when he heard the soft, "Yes," reply.

"I am here." Dorian asserted. "Rest well."

Loran knew that rest would be a long time in coming to him. He relaxed though, into the thought, the comfort, of knowing that Dorian was there. Dorian waited until he heard Loran's breathing relax and even and deepen. Yes, he thought. Now what was he to do? He was sure the king had come to abuse Loran, but why? What had the timid young man done to prompt an attack, so late even? During the eventide meal, the most uncomfortable meal he had ever eaten, Loran had said little. Little enough to have not aroused the anger of anyone, let alone the king his father. Dorian continued his pondering as he listened to Loran resting. He recalled when Loran had been thrown from the room. Yes, he must have been thrown. That would explain the bruises along him and why he was running down the hall when they met. Loran had said that his father was showing his displeasure with him. How could he be displeased with such a bright and strong mage as a son?

As Dorian understood it, a kingdom with strong elemental mages prospered. When there was a strong mage as the head mage of the kingdom it would do so much more than prosper. The kingdom of Burr was not doing as well as other kingdoms because the head mage... Dorian gasped, glad that no one could read his thoughts. But he knew the Queen of this kingdom, her Gryphon had been small with no powers aside from flight. Having a weak mage as the head mage of a kingdom could not bode well. Did the king think that Loran was hoping to usurp his mother's place? Surely he would not allow pride to continue to damage the kingdom? What did Loran's mother think? There was so much to learn. Dorian yawned wide as he smiled. There was plenty of time. The Bonding of a mage with their Guardian was for life. Dorian was still smiling as he drifted off into a full restful slumber.

Night had reached it's darkest point. The chill in the air sweeping in from the ocean left raised flesh along the arms of the one standing in the deepest shadows that could be found. The moon hid behind a cloud leaving the stars even hiding from view. Herlan blew a breath of warm air over his chilled fingers. "Careful majesty," Herlan stiffened as he felt a deeper chill along the back of his neck. He strained his eyes to peer into the deepness of the dark around him. With his back to a wall, how had the voice come from behind him. ":Leaving your breath in this kind of chill would give a sorcerer a chance to steal it from you. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"Enough, Zhelat," Herlan grumbled. He relaxed as he could detect the whisper of cloth when the dark mage moved.

"But Your Majesty, you summoned me." Zhelat sat upon the smooth rail of the balcony on which the king stood. The wind buffeted his slight frame billowing his black cloak and blending his clothing into the shadows. "I am only here to serve you." Zhelat lowered the hood of his cloak revealing his hairless scalp. The deep blue and gold tattoos appeared black in the lack of light, on his pale skin. Herlan bit back a shudder as he thought the creature before him resembled a walking corpse. Zhelat smiled at Herlan as if he could read the King's thoughts. "What deed would you have me accomplish?

Herlan looked around. He sighed when he was assured that no one was about in these deepest hours of the night. "As you may know," Herlan wanted to ask how Zhelat had his information on what was happening in his palace, yet somehow, the Dark Mage always knew. "My son, the mage prince, has bonded."

"My most sincere congratulations to him," Zhelat snarled softly with a turn of his lips. As an unbonded mage, he was to be a teacher at the school, yet he had shunned the duties, preferring instead to live and work alone. His Gryphon, a beast with the lithe form of a panther, the head of an eagle and the wings of a dragon was pure black in color and blended into the shadows as well. "May the kingdom rejoice in his success." Zhelat stood as if preparing to leave.

"I did not bid you leave," Herlan spat the words. He reached to grab Zhelat catching only the wisp of smoke and the end of his cloak.. Zhelat stood to his full height, nearly taller than the king. Though his body was slender, he did not lack strength.

"Then speak Majesty," Zhelat hissed his words at Herlan. "What would you have me do." Zhelat backed further away. "I think you must be quick. Rest assured, Your Majesty, that I would never think to rush you, but the darkest part of night is often preceding the dawn. The sun will soon reveal me. I do not think that would be in line with your plans."

"End him...The Guardian." Herlan demanded. "I don't care how you do it, just do it." Herlan turned and stomped inside of his home. Zhelat stood on the balcony a moment more before he jumped into the air. Casa, his Gryphon, caught him. The two vanished in the last shadows as the sun began to ascend.

Herlan watched the elite of his kingdom with a disdain that bordered on hatred. For so many years his throne room had only those who were placing petitions before him. Those few nobles who made up the court based on family traditions and wealth. And the lone peasant or two summoned to plead their case for whatever crime they had committed. Today, however, his hall was crowded. It appeared as if every noble in his kingdom had arrived. Herlan's lip began to curl as he recognized those few petty royals that held blood ties to him though either his father's family or his wife's kin. Had they all come to gawk at Loran and his Guardian?

Loran felt the silk slide of his garments along his skin. Clary had made sure to scrub him well this morning in his bath. Dorian had stood in the doorway with his back to Loran and his handmaiden. Loran could feel every eye in the room pass from him to Dorian. Were his people surprised that the had bonded with a male? His father's rage over the incident had nearly been catastrophic to him physically. He had known his father would come to him his first night back. The fight had not been something he had been looking forward to, and so he had dragged his feet with packing. It had been his hope that they would arrive home in time to go right to bed. Loran squirmed in his seat. So many people in the throne room today staring at him. He could feel his face flushing under the attention.

Dorian shook his head thinking over the insult. Every single day, since he was twelve. Dorian sighed. To be sent handmaidens instead of a valet. What must his father think of his manhood. So blatant even, to insult his son in front of the servants. He knew the royal house of Lio had their problems. He was first cousin to the current king. But they kept their family squabbles private. To the kingdom they were a united front. To even see the Queen of Burr's face was a rare treat for the people. What manner of man was King Burr? It was a question that had plagued him all night as he listened to Loran sleeping. What quarrel had he interrupted? These two weeks would not end soon enough. He would be glad to return to studies. True he would be in a new school being transferred to the mage's home school, as was tradition, but he would be glad to be away from here.

Deep red, almost black in certain lights, Dorian perked up when he saw the movement. It was not the mint green and butter yellow ensemble that he noticed, but the hair. Dorian stood to his feet and strode beside Loran as he made his way to his father's throne. "What?" Herlan, too, had noticed his son's movement. Even while he had listened to the prime minister simper at him about the crops he had observed. His son was a frazzled mess as he knew the shy boy would be. It was his reason for putting him on display today. Usually the prince was cloistered away with his tutors and his mother, even on his home trips. But today and the breaking fast meal, he had insisted that his son sit beside him during the morning conference. The people of the kingdom wanted to see the royal heir. What kind of king would he be to deny his kingdom what they wanted?

"M...May... I..."Loran gulped as he met his father's eyes. They screamed his rage at his son even as he sat in silence. Loran stood up prepared to go back and shrink into his seat, a miniature throne that his father had made for him. It was done in fancy scrolls, that one would expect a princess to sit upon. Dorian had gasped when the chair was revealed. At the very top was an elaborate carving of a she-el with a crown upon it's head. Thinking of Dorian, Loran calmed. A blanket of safety settled over his body and he faced his father, again meeting his eyes. "May I be excused. It has been a long time since I have visited mother's gardens."

"Go then," Herlan inclined his head. He may insult his son in public, but disciplining him was something he would save for later. Herlan nodded his head to the guardian. As soon as Zhelat did his job, he would show Loran who ruled this home.

Loran stared at his father in shock. Had he so easily acquiesced? Loran nodded his head. He backed away bowing to the royal seat keeping his eyes down cast so that his father would not see the happiness there. As Loran left the grand hall with Dorian at his side he raised his head and his shoulders. The heavy yoke of his father's displeasure lifted as if it had never been there. What he had done to displease his father was never an issue. As long as Loran could remember he had never done anything wrong except be born. What was so wrong with him? He was small for a male of his father's family line, but being a mage had its own prestige. Surely his father would be proud of him one day. He was a strong mage, maybe even wild. His abilities, had yet to fully manifest. Outside of Clary, his main handmaiden, only his mother and Napir Lon knew the true extent of what he could do. He had begged them not to reveal it until he could control it better.

"Are you alright, Loran," Dorian addressed the young mage as he had paused in his brisk walk. Loran had simply ceased to walk facing a large window overlooking what must be the queen's garden. Dorian walked over to look out. Behind the garden, a mountain stood. Dorian marveled at how well placed the garden was. He knew that the sun would spend most of the day on this side of the mountain, and yet the sentries at the top of the large mountain would keep the queen safe while she tended it. The palace curved around meeting the mountain making a circular glen. Looking down, a spot of white and amber caught his eye. "Loran?" Dorian asked again when the prince did no more than stare at his mother.

"Dorian," Loran said. His soft voice had a difficult time finding Dorian. He inclined his head insisting that Loran continue on his way to the stairs that would lead them out. Loran opened the door. He hurried to his mother's side. He was just clasping her hands when she stood. "Mother, I must speak with you."

"I know, child," Tori sighed. She placed her hand to her heart, before she put it over his. Her son had surely learned of the truth by now. How could she think to hide it from him when he had his own guardian. Tori pushed the deep red mass of Loran's hair from his face, leaving her hand to rest upon his cheek. "Stay here as long as you like," Tori looked inside to see the servant beckoning to her. "Your father calls me." Before Loran could say more Tori rushed away.

Dorian felt the tears of Loran as if he shed them himself. "What bother's you?"

"My mother," Loran sat on the bench his mother had vacated. Dorian sat beside him keeping a steady eye on their surroundings and yet still paying attention to Loran. "Tell, me, what do you know of bonded mages and guardian?"

Dorian frowned at the odd question. He placed a hand to his chin then ran his hands through his hair. He felt the cooling brush of it against his shoulders before he faced Loran. "A mage pair is bonded for life. A guardian's strongest, and only sure duty in life is to protect their mage. It is not mandatory that a mage and guardian pair wed, but is recommended as the safety and well being of the mage is always the guardian's first priority. Throughout the history of these lands, it has happened where a guardian and a mage had other spouses. If that is what has you worried. I will still protect you should you wed.

"What is the proof of bonding?" Loran asked afraid to outright tell Dorian the truth of what was breaking his heart. But, Loran wondered, if he knew, perhaps Dorian could shed some light for him on the madness of the warzone he had called home.

"The proof?" Dorian wondered what Loran could be getting at. "For the moment of bonding the hearts of the mage and guardian will synchronize. During that moment, either the eyes of the pair mesh or the hair. You and I, our eyes meshed. Mine are now blue with hints of your green and yours are now green with a mixture of my blue. We are bonded true. The other way would be streaks in the hair of the color of the bond. Your red hair would then be mixed with brown and my brown hair would have hints of your red. And for a bonded pair to wed the hearts would synchronize once again and remain so until death."

"My mother's eyes are gray," Loran whispered. "My eyes were inherited from my maternal grandfather." Loran explained the green color of his eyes. He inched forward from the bench. Loran sat on his bottom in the grass. Taking a breath, he synchronized his body with that of the earth around him. Dorian watched in amazement as he passed his hand over the grass surrounding the stone feet of the bench. Small flowers with various colors remained in the path he made. He had heard that some earth mages could do this, but never thought to see one accomplish the deed with such ease. It almost seemed as if Loran was absently trailing his hand on the ground, not creating life before his very eyes. "My mother's eyes are pure gray. None of my father's brown at all. And her hair..." Loran leaned back then. Dorian placed his hand over his back where it would have connected with the bench. Sure that the delicate skin would be bruised if he fell against the stone. "Her hair is pure red. It's why she keeps it covered, so that no one can see... They are not a bonded pair, and if not, then why? Why did she wed him?"

"It is not mandatory that a bonded pair wed. He may as yet be unbonded with a mage but due to being a king, your mother was bethrothed to him as she could not bond with a guardian." Dorian spoke fast as Loran began to weep. Dorian wished for a way to console his mage, yet all he could do was move his hand from his back to his shoulder and offer a gentle pat. He was just thinking of what he could possibly say as the ground began to shake. Dorian looked overhead. He saw the rocks falling but could not fathom from where. He got to knees pulling Loran underneath him. Dorian tucked Loran's head under the curve of his body. Even if the tumbling rocks crushed him, Loran would be shielded by his bulk. The boulders came hurtling down the mountain spraying them with pebbles and dust. Dorian prepared for the impact. He tried to catch Loran's hands as they snaked out around him.

Loran closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and could feel the earth answering his call. He began to move his fingers. Loran and Dorian sat up coughing in the spray of dust that fell around them from the shattered rocks. As the dust settled Dorian helped Loran to his feet. He looked around the mess the garden had become. "I must get you inside,": Dorian took Loran's elbow. The two walked into the palace, he looked back. Did a shadow just move? Dorian frowned, it seemed that perhaps that had not been an accident. But who was the intended victim, the queen, Loran, or himself? Dorian took a deep breath, it would seem as if they could not return to the school fast enough to suit him.

Zhelat adjusted the cowl of his cloak over his head. This particular outcrop of rocks hid him well from the prying eyes of the palace. The prince was a stronger mage than he had surmised. Without being able to see the rocks he had dispersed them to dust. Zhelat smiled. He must speak with his sister about this little mage.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zhelat stood in the cavern listening to the drops of water that fed into the pool in the center of Queen Tori's garden. The sound was almost soothing in it's rhythmic pinking down. The dripping could be used as a timer. Zhelat leaned back further against the wall at the approaching footsteps. "Zhelat," He breathed a sigh of relief at the soft tones. "I am alone." Zhelat relaxed further peering into the darkness he saw the hooded and cloaked small figure approaching him. He reached out his hands for his sister to come to him. "You look ghastly," She teased. Though he could not see her face, Zhelat heard the teasing tones and knew she was smiling.

"I am a dark mage you know," Zhelat poked her in the side until she laughed. Zhelat paused in his banter to run his hands above his sister. "He's hurt you again," The tone softened. Zhelat reached to move the cloak aside.

"Enough," His sister moved away from him. "It is risky for us to meet here. What did you wish to tell me?"

"The king summoned me two nights ago," Zhelat answered. He folded his arms thinking of his sister injured once again. "Before we get into that, there is something else that you should know. The king, he hurts the prince."

"I know," His sister sighed and he could hear the tears in her voice even if he could not see them. "He is brutal to his entire family. The prince more so these last three years, since he has been to school. It seems as if the king intends to make up for the lost time while Mage Prince Loran is away."

"I don't think you understand what I mean..." Zhelat paused thinking of the bile he had retched as he realized the King's atrocities.

"I know..." His sister sighed. "That will end now, I told you already, he has bonded with a guardian. The Prince is looked after now. The king will not be able to harm him."

"I suppose that is why the king ordered me to kill the guardian." Zhelat felt, more than heard his sister's gasp. As twins she was as much a part of him as he was a part of her.

"The rocks in the garden yesterday..." His sister mused. She had thought she sensed his presence, but then the message had come to meet tonight, so she thought that is what he was doing.

"Two birds, one stone," Zhelat's words were a near purr. "Ouch!" Zhelat hissed moving back from his sister's reach as she hit him on the arm.

"You could have harmed the prince," She spat at him.

"I knew the guardian would cover him." Zhelat brushed off her words. "What I did not know," Zhelat continued on despite his sister's irritated demeanor. "What I did not know and what I suspect the king does not know, is just how strong of a mage Prince Loran is. Before I shifted the rocks he was making flowers around the stone bench in the garden, then he dispersed the rocks, while they were moving and he could not see them."

"The prince is also a master of fire and I suspect water and air as well." Zhelat heard what his sister was saying but was afraid to believe it. Could a mage of such power actually exist?

"Has he shown signs of animal communication?" Zhelat asked thinking of the pretty youth that would one day sit upon the throne of Burr.

"Since he was thirteen," His sister confirmed. "And the king contacted the school of Lio, it seems the guardian is classified strong. By the time he graduates, he could well be a wild Guardian. Unmatched by any in this kingdom, including the king."

"The king is classified average," Zhelat affirmed. "The boy already surpasses him."

"Which would be why the king has asked for your aid." His sister nodded. "I must go now. See that your incompetence continues," She ordered reminding him that though they were twins, she was out of the womb a full fifteen minutes before him. "The prince will need his guardian. I will not have the king continue in his abuse."

"Perhaps..." Zhelat mused long after his sister had left him alone with Casa in the cavern. "My incompetence will know no boundaries and it is the king who will lose his life." Zhelat pulled his hood up over his head hiding the hair he did not bother to glamor into the bald, tattooed mask he wore for the king. Mounting his Gryphon, he vanished into the night.

Dorian walked beside Loran as the two entered the town. Loran had insisted on leaving the carriage behind and walking to the town. What Dorian found amusing is that the entire way there, Loran had carried his shoes. Under the hem of his floor length, emerald robe with cream flowers sewn along the hems, his toes had caressed the grass as he walked the path. At the gates of the town, Loran had donned his shoes, with a wide smile on his face. "Your highness," Loran paused at the near breathless call to him. A young woman hurried forward. "Please, accept this." The blushing peasant bowed low. Her blond hair fell down to the dusty ground as she held out her offering. "Your hair is beautiful. I will wed soon and would be honored if you would take this with you. It will bless my marriage with many healthy children if you were to wear this in your hair tomorrow."

Dorian frowned surprised at the odd peasant superstitions about mages. Loran sighed as he too had learned much in the school. At least, enough to know that a hair ornament that he would wear would have no bearing on the amount of children that the peasants would bear. His smile was gentle as he accepted the soft cotton cloth. It looked as if it had been ripped from the undyed dress the bride herself would wear. Had she run home to tear the dress as soon as she heard that he was on his way into the town? "As long as you honor your husband with your passion, your marriage will be blessed with many children." Loran said he saw the drop of her shoulders. "Yet I will wear the ribbon tomorrow to congratulate your nuptials and wish you happiness in your future with your husband."

"Oh..." She leaned down placing kisses along the hem of his robe. Loran turned a deep shade of red as she raised the garment attempting to kiss his shoes. "Your highness, thank you, thank you."

Dorian moved Loran out of her way. "We must continue on I'm afraid. You promised your father that you would be home in time for the mid day meal." Loran nodded his thanks for the rescue. "You never did tell me what you were here for."

Loran smiled at Dorian. Was this what it was like to have a friend. A companion who would do things with you, without asking you why until it was too late? Of course he had companions at the school. Those rare nobles and peasants that showed mage ability and were thus his classmates. They were all polite to him, as he is heir to the throne, albeit an unwanted one. Loran looked at the stalls of peasants holding up their wares. He saw the one he wanted and walked over, Dorian at his side. "The palace artisans can make many intricate dolls that my sister sits around on display." Dorian stared at the many whimsical toys for purchase. "The ones that I bring her, she actually plays with." Loran looked among the toys until he found one he thought his sister would like. The little lady figure wore an elaborate ensemble as if she were dressed for a wedding. Next to her was a male figure. "These are new," He said to the owner of the market stall.

"Yes your highness," the owner brushed the rare strings of gray that clung to his head in the gentle spring breeze. "It is in honor of my daughter, she will wed tomorrow." Loran took a closer look at the doll in his hand. It had yellow threads attached to it's head. The little carved wooden face was similar to the young girl who had given him the ribbon. Loran smiled. He reached for his bag of coins to pay but the toymaker shook his head. "Please your highness, may my grandchildren exhibit your grace and the beauty of your sister. A gift, for you as well." The toymaker handed Loran a small piece of wood carved into the likeness of a fawn. The intricate piece was life like in all but one aspect. The eyes were overlarge, in an almost comical way yet they were adorable at the same time. "May the kingdom continue to be enriched by your presence." The toy maker's intonation caused Loran to blush deeper. Loran was sighing as he walked on. He really did live in a beautiful kingdom. Another vendor handed him a large bunch of flowers. Another sweet pastries. Loran stepped off the main road to investigate a jewelry booth.

Dorian heard the rumble seconds before he picked Loran up into his arms hauling him to safety . The carriage driver sped by cursing and pleading for assistance as his horse seemed to have gone mad. The beast made it through town tipping over carts of wares. A cacophony ensued, leaving dust to fly as well as feathers from caged birds. Amidst the screams, yelling and crashing, Dorian held Loran aloft. "Are you injured?" Dorian sat him on his feet. Loran shook his head. He felt eyes upon him. In the middle of such chaos this gaze seemed oddly familiar. He saw a dark cloaked figure in the mouth of an alley and sighed as he blinked and the figure was gone.

Dorian sat at the table for the noon meal. What would happen if he decided to taste Loran's food before allowing the mage to eat it. It would not be the first time in the history of these lands that a guardian tasted a mage's food. There was even record of guardian's cause of death being poison in the mage food. He saw the king watching him as he contemplated Loran's plate. At the furrowed brow and turned down lips Dorian wondered at the safety of his own food. "Your Majesty," Dorian spoke up with a conciliatory smile plastered on his face. He was glad to have grown up around the royal family of Lio. As their kin, he shared some of the same tutors and saw the intricacies of court life. "Is there work being done on the east mountain?"

"No, why do you ask?" Herlan frowned thinking of Zhelat's first, yet failed attempt on the guardian. He would have to have another word with the fallen mage. He would have to be careful to kill the guardian and not harm his son in the process. "Who knows what rumbles in the earth can upset the balance of those rocks piled on top of that thing."

"Well it is a good thing that I was in the garden and not mother." Loran said with a smile.

"Yes, dearest," Tori patted Loran's hand. Her pride in his strength as a mage shone from her eyes.

Herlan gasped looking at his wife. She had always been beautiful, yet now she seemed to glow as she looked at her child. Princess Loranna showed a rare smile for her brother. She began to move her hands in order to speak and Herlan cleared his throat. "It is best we begin to partake of this meal before it gets cold." Loranna lowered her hands and looked down at her plate.

"Your teachers have you already classified as a strong mage," Tori said after she had begun to eat. "With further training, you could be the strongest mage this kingdom has. I am so proud of you."

Herlan rolled his eyes as his son blushed at his mother's effusive praise. Herlan hated to admit it, but his wife was correct. If she had been in the garden, she might have been crushed by the rocks and killed. As much as she annoyed him at times, he would not want her deceased. The people of the kingdom may clamor for him to retire as a guardian abdicating in favor of Loran as the king of Caphis did when his mage queen died. He would stand for no such foolishness. Not to mention he would have failed as her guardian. The carriage incident in town this afternoon had not only shown him the swift thinking of Dorian, but his speed as well. With such a large body one would expect him to move slower, yet not only did he move Loran out of the way he moved far enough away so that he would avert the disaster completely.

Herlan leaned back against his chair. He looked over at his son. The way the light of the sun hit his hair it seemed as if it were in flames. He moved with such grace, even the raising of his fork to his mouth was a delicate act. Herlan wanted to jar the table just to see if something would spill on him. Such a shame that the pretty youth was his child. He had expected to bear strong children, Guardian's like himself. Instead he had pale, red headed brats. He had hoped that his genes would over power those of his wife. Herlan thumped his chalice on the table satisfied with the splashing. He frowned when Loran held his cup down shifting it with the flow of the table. He did not even get a drop on his hand. He thought of the last two visits home from Loran and he shifted in his chair. Perhaps violence was not the key. Perhaps there was another way.

Loran ceased chewing. He could feel his father's gaze and had a hard time swallowing. He had thought the terror would end now that he had a guardian. He looked at Dorian hoping that he was strong enough. At the intense gaze Dorian turned to Loran. He could feel his mage seeming to ask him for something, what he did not know. What kind of horrors had he experienced? Dorian gasped as he felt the second beat along with his heart as he sat staring at Loran. He blinked and the connection was lost. His heart was alone again. Loran, who still had not been able to swallow choked.

Dorian patted his back when it seemed the prince would succumb to a coughing fit. Dorian could feel the trembling. Had felt it the moment it started. What had upset Loran he did not know but the prince was shaking with fear. From what though? Dorian looked around the table he saw the way the king was looking at his son and knew that violence was coming. Why would the king want so badly to hurt his son, but he would die protecting him. Was it jealousy over how well loved Loran was compared to how they felt about the king? Herlan should be proud of his son. "Careful," Herlan sneered at Dorian who continued to pat Loran's back hoping to dislodge the food that was choking him. "Try not to leave a bruise on him."

Of all the asinine things his father could have said. Loran paused in his attempting to remove the food from his airways to stare incredulous at his sire. Over the years he had not the ability to count as high as the amount of bruises he had received from his father. Blackened eyes, split lips, broken wrists, twisted ankles, hand prints on his arms, legs back, bottom... Loran could so easy recall the sheer terror of his latest whims. The passed three years, since the eve of his fifteenth birthday had been a pure nightmare. If the people of this kingdom knew of the sadistic atrocities the king had commited against his own son. The last three years alone had been sheer agony, and here was his guardian, trying to save him from choking, protecting him, as was his job... The king was worried about a bruise. Loran was slow to rise to his feet. The long sleeves of his robe fell over his hands hiding them from view, but not before Dorian saw the clenched fists. "May I be excused?" Loran asked forcing the words through his teeth.

Herlan saw his son standing, trembling before him and he smiled. Loran was at first shocked, having never seen such a pleasant expression from his father. For a moment, Herlan wondered why Loran seemed on the verge of tears. "Of course, you must be exhausted. I sometimes do not think of your delicate constitution, and today's random carriage incident must have upset you." Loran jerked back knocking a chair over as Herlan reached for his hand. The touch was gentle, affection. Loran stared at his hand in awe then at his father before he nodded his thanks. Loran's nod was a bit of a jerking motion as he left the table. Dorian hurried to follow after him.

Dorian puzzled over the tense set to Loran's shoulders as he stomped down the halls of his home. He made a mental map of the area, watching as servants bowed, opening doors as they headed towards them. When Loran stopped walking he was standing in front of large glass doors. "The greenhouse. It is mother's sanctuary, now mine as well." Dorian pushed the door open. He looked inside gasping at the jungle like atmosphere. "Father will not come here, those," he indicated a large bunch of yellow flowers that were grouped together near the door and along the walls. "Father can not be near them. He has sneezing fits and sometimes can not even breath. They are called Sallow flowers. Mother made them. It took her years to develop them." Loran walked over and picked one of the blooms. The roots can be used to alleviate pain." The last was said soft.

Dorian walked over with a sigh. Among the flowers where he sat, relaxed, Loran resembled one of the blooms. Delicate, lovely to look at with his deep red hair and pale skin. The dappled affect of his green eyes with blue was almost mesmerizing. "Have you created any flowers? I mean, not like the ones in the garden. Those were sprouted from you, but they are a breed that has grown before." Loran handed Dorian the flower in his hand for a closer look. The bright yellow petals were short and round, many of them around a red center. Dorian touched the center of the flower and rubbed the fine powder of the pollen between his fingers. After a moment, he tucked the stem among the braids on the side of Loran's hair.

"I have been thinking about it," Loran admitted. "If you are still hungry, I will send someone for food. I am sorry I left the table before you could finish eating."

"Where you go, so shall I," Dorian shrugged. Yes he was hungry still, but he would feel a deeper pain in his stomach if something were to happen to his mage. Dorian spied a few empty pots. He walked over and selected on that was carved of wood and polished until it shone. Loran sat his hands passing over the blanket of grass he saw the flowers blooming at his touch and he smiled. He heard Dorian discovering his mother's greenhouse and looked out to the second set of glass doors that lead to the garden. What had happened out there? How had those rocks come tumbling down ? He could keep asking himself those questions, or he could just be glad that they had fallen on him and Dorian, rather than his mother. The Sallow Flower was the epitome of her work, with her Gryphon being so small, with no powers beyond flight, as a weak mage the flower should have been beyond her. Yet here they were.

Loran would have continued to ponder were it not for Dorian sitting beside hin. In his hands he held the wooden pot that he had filled with soil. "I think you should try." Dorian took Loran's hand. He turned it over in his hand marveling that it was so slender and pale in his large tanned one. "It will be nice to take it back to your teachers when you return to school." Loran nodded that he was in fact encouraged to continue to explore his gifts, even when he was at home.

Dorian placed Loran's hand on the pot and he shook his head. Loran instead placed his fingers in the soil. He took a deep breath to center his mind as Napir Lon had taught him. What kind of plant. An herb or a flower? Edible or decorative. He wanted so much to be useful to his people. Loran thought a bit more then he smiled. The kingdom had enough plants that could be used as hearty food, but not enough for something lighter, sweeter. As it was a gift to his people, Loran decided that the petals should be the exact color of his hair. Dorian stared in the pot. Awe clamored inside of him as he saw the thick stem. A small vine twined around it giving off a sweet scent. As he watched, deep, rich red petals sprouted rom the center which was dark green with speckles of blue. Loran moved his hand from the pot. He opened his eyes gasping as he saw the creation.

Loran looked first to his right then his left. Dorian wondered what he was doing and looked around making sure that they were alone. "Please," Loran whispered and Dorian leaned in to hear what he was saying. "Tell no one." About the flower? Dorian wondered knowing that to keep such a secret would be a crime against the kingdom. Whatever this was, whatever it could do, it must surely be something good as anything Loran would ever do would be good. Dorian would have protested, but Loran placed a finger to his lips. His other hand hovered over the flower and Dorian gasped seeing drops of water rain down.

"I thought you were an earth elemental mage, A strong one, yes, but..." Dorian said with Loran's fingers still pressed to his lips. Dorian reached up and moved the hand. He held it in his own for a moment marveling to be touched with them. "What else can you do?"

Loran inched closer to Dorian. He had felt, when their heart's synchronized, that he could trust him. Dorian was pure in the best sense possible. This was the man whom he would be friends with for the rest of their lives. If he could not trust him now, he would never be able to trust him. This was the man who had slept at the foot of his bed guarding him from the true terror of his life. Loran took a deep breath. "There is no element that I can not master."

Dorian sat in silence. There was so much he could say, but what? What could he possible say? Dorian took the hand and brought it back to his lips. "You..." Dorian pulled Loran closer to him as he comtinued to rain kisses on his hands. "You are a national treasure. Every ounce of my life will be dedicated to protecting you." Loran sighed, tears gathered and began to fall from his eyes. The net of safety that he felt covered him in the most complete sense that he had ever felt. Holding the pot with the flower in it Loran leaned back. "What will call it?" Before Loran could answer Dorian's stomach reminded them of the missed meal. "Pardon me." He said with red cheeks.

Loran laughed. A musical sound that cleared the last of the tears away. He plucked a petal and held it up to Dorian's mouth. Dorian opened his mouth gasping at the burst of velvety sweetness that entered his mouth. It was almost like the Cocoa treat but with the spice of cinnamon and a dash of honey. Dorian reached for another petal. "I'd better name it before you eat it all." He laughed. Loran looked down at the flower and he smiled. "I will call it Na Burr." Loran declared with a smile.

Chapter 5

Dorian was never more happy to see his things loaded into a carriage. This was the longest two weeks that he could recall suffering through. His trips home were always joyous occasions and yet, here, with his mage family, he had been so tense. It seemed as if every day there was some catastrophe that could have ended fatally to him or to Loran. Dorian sat in the carriage looking around at the rich appointments. Herlan, at the morning meal, had declared that Loran could be escorted to the school by his guardian. He no longer needed his father's protection. Dorian thought over the last few days at the Palace home of Loran. Herlan had seemed almost nice to his son. The presentation of the Na Burr flower had been greeted with praise. Herlan tasted the petals with a large smile. Dorian had noted Loran flinching when the king had reached to stroke his hair as if pleased with him.

Dorian leaned in to get Loran's attention. "The palace gardeners said that the plant is not only edible, but the vines that grow along the stem can be used to make rope, cloth and even paper. The leaves can be steeped into tea that appears to have health benefits." Loran nodded as he had sat through the entire presentation. His father declared that clippings from the plant be made ready. He wanted it in next years harvest for sale to other kingdoms. "Why do you not tell your family the true extent of your powers?" Before Loran could explain, the carriage lurched.

It began to wobble, then roll Loran attempted to look out of the window. He heard the curtain rip free as the carraige continued in its mad ride. There was a crash of luggage and a scream. Loran almost felt the impact of their driver as he hit the ground. Just as he thought to search for Clary, sitting up with the driver, the carriage went completely over on it's gasped biting his lip as he tumbled from the seat. Dorian caught Loran turning so that when the carriage fell over, he was on the floor and Loran was laying across his chest. He could feel the shards of glass from the window entering his back as he patted Loran. "Are you injured?" Dorian asked. He sat up on the door of the carriage which had landed on it's side.

Loran shook his head. He pushed his hair back from his face where it had lossened from the loose braid resting around his shoulder. "Clary!" Loran scrambled to his feet. Dorian spread hs arm out so that Loran's hands would land on him and not the brken glass scattered on the door they were laying upon. Loran attempted to get up, but ended up sliding down on top of Dorian. "Clary, Answer please."

"Your highness," Loran breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the soft voice from outside. "I am alright, a little bruised but I will live. How about you?"

"I am not injured. Dorian protected me," Loran smiled down at Dorian. "Are you injured?"


	4. Chapter -7

Chapter 5

Dorian was never more happy to see his things loaded into a carriage. This was the longest two weeks that he could recall suffering through. His trips home were always joyous occasions and yet, here, with his mage family, he had been so tense. It seemed as if every day there was some catastrophe that could have ended fatally to him or to Loran. Dorian sat in the carriage looking around at the rich appointments. Herlan, at the morning meal, had declared that Loran could be escorted to the school by his guardian. He no longer needed his father's protection. Dorian thought over the last few days at the Palace home of Loran. Herlan had seemed almost nice to his son. The presentation of the Na Burr flower had been greeted with praise. Herlan tasted the petals with a large smile. Dorian had noted Loran flinching when the king had reached to stroke his hair as if pleased with him.

Dorian leaned in to get Loran's attention. "The palace gardeners said that the plant is not only edible, but the vines that grow along the stem can be used to make rope, cloth and even paper. The leaves can be steeped into tea that appears to have health benefits." Loran nodded as he had sat through the entire presentation. His father declared that clippings from the plant be made ready. He wanted it in next years harvest for sale to other kingdoms. "Why do you not tell your family the true extent of your powers?" Before Loran could explain, the carriage lurched.

It began to wobble, then roll Loran attempted to look out of the window. He heard the curtain rip free as the carraige continued in its mad ride. There was a crash of luggage and a scream. Loran almost felt the impact of their driver as he hit the ground. Just as he thought to search for Clary, sitting up with the driver, the carriage went completely over on it's side. Loran gasped biting his lip as he tumbled from the seat. Dorian caught Loran turning so that when the carriage fell over, he was on the floor and Loran was laying across his chest. He could feel the shards of glass from the window entering his back as he patted Loran. "Are you injured?" Dorian asked. He sat up on the door of the carriage which had landed on it's side.

Loran shook his head. He pushed his hair back from his face where it had lossened from the loose braid resting around his shoulder. "Clary!" Loran scrambled to his feet. Dorian spread his arm out so that Loran's hands would land on him and not the broken glass scattered on the door they were laying upon. Loran attempted to get up, but ended up sliding down on top of Dorian. "Clary, answer me please."

"Your highness," Loran could not contain the relief as he heard the soft voice from outside. "I am alright, a little bruised but I will live. How about you?"

"I am not injured. Dorian protected me," Loran smiled down at Dorian. "Are you injured?"

"I will live," Dorian affirmed with a brusque nod. He was careful to sit up holding Loran close so that no glass could get on him. He reached up with one arm. Loran flinched when the large, tanned arm jerked near him. Dorian stared at him horrified for a moment before he sat the seat cushion that he had ripped free down. "Sit here." Dorian lifted Loran with ease. "You should really try to eat more. There is more strain to my arm lifting my father's Jackal..." He sat the prince on the cushion. Dorian shook his head scattering shards behind him thinking of his father's favored hound. "I will sort this out." Dorian promised as he took the blanket from the floor. He shook it out then covered Loran's head. Before Loran could ask what he was doing, he heard a grunt and mighty crash as Dorian broke the window on the other side of the carriage. He sighed, pushed his hair back and bound it with a tie before he jumped. Catching the rim of the window, Dorian pulled himself up. "Stay there, Loran,"

Loran gasped having been addressed so informal. He could feel his cheeks heating under his blanket. There was not a person in this kingdom beside his family that would address him as other than mage Loran or your highness. Dorian lifted himself over the edge of the window. He wiped the blood from his hands looking around at the damage. How had a mountain shaken loose rocks? He peered up around the area, he could see no work being done and this was the second time that rocks had come tumbling from the sky with seeming no provocation. He crawled around on the tipped over carriage. "Is everything alright?" Loran called up hearing the scrambling around on the carriage that Dorian was doing.

"Looks like the carriage is still intact," Dorian answered after a moment. He saw Clary sitting on one of the large boulders next to the driver. "Your handmaiden is alright and so is the driver. One of the horses is still alive. I can right the carriage, but I will have to take you out of it first."

"Only one? Oh dear... Dead..." Loran heard the words but he could not believe them. The two horses had been a matched pair, a gift from his mother when he first went to school. Before he could fully comprehend the loss, the beam of sun that he was sitting in vanished. "Yes?"

"I can get you out," Dorian leaned into the carriage. Dorian reached both hands into the darkness. "Come on, I've got you." Dorian beckoned him with his hands.

Loran looked up at Dorian. Such a large man. He was larger even than his father, yet he had never hurt him. At every opportunity to do so Dorian had protected him. "I trust you," Loran stood to his feet. He raised his hands up to his guardian. He felt the hands, rough from weilding weapons and training daily to be a guardian, grasp his own.

"Give a little hop." Dorian said tugging a bit on Loran's fingers. Loran bent his knees and bounced up as high as he could. Loran gasped to find his arms tossed around Dorian's neck. Dorian placed his hands on Lorans waist and pulled him up. He then placed his hands under his knees pulling him fully from the carriage. "You're not harmed?" Dorian asked. Loran shook his head. He gasped as Dorian sat on his bottom with him still in his lap. "Hold on, I'll get you down." Dorian inched forward until he could slide down the side of the carriage.

Loran felt his body begin to tremble as he was held in Dorian's arms. He recalled being held so close and so tight that he could not breath. He swallowed bile and gasped when his feet touched the ground. Dorian, watching the reactions of his mage paused before he moved away from him. "Your highness," Clary wept pulling him into her arms.

"I have to unhitch the fallen horse," Dorian said looking away from her patting Loran's hair and straightening his robe. The leads for the animal had been crushed and he could not pull them free from under the broken kneck of the unfortunate creature. Dorian felt Loran at his side more than he saw him. "Sit, please, this will only take a moment." Dorian paused in the act of cutting the creature free from the leads when he heard the sniffle. Loran sat down. He trailed his hand over the slack form of the deceased creature. Dorian could not explain it, but something in his heart broke and melted, then reformed around the place Loran resided. "Do you wish for me to bury him?" Dorian asked without thinking. He knew that such an undertaking would take hours but for Loran, he would do it.

"I think," Loran paused to sniffle. "While it would be good for the soil to return him, we do not have time. We should be on our way." Dorian nodded, then continued to sever the leather from the animal.

"Stand back," Dorian pulled Loran away from the carriage. "Take her with you," Dorian handed the reins from the living horse to Loran. Loran nodded and patted the horses neck. He spoke in soft tones to her. The horse lowered her head, placing it on Loran's shoulder. Dorian lowered his brow watching them. It seemed as if the horse was mourning the death of her partner. As she swayed her head Loran wiped a few more tears. Dorian sighed then faced the problem at hand. "A little help please," Dorian addressed the driver. The young man got to his feet and came over. "Get that rock and wedge it under the wheel there," Dorian instructed. He then placed his foot on the base of the mountain and pushed. His muscles strained and bulged, rippling in the sun. He could feel the sting of his sweat mixing with the lacerations on his back from laying on the broken window. He gave an extra mighty heave and the carriage began to move. After a while of shoving and pushing, the carriage tipped over.

While Dorian worked on righting the carriage, Loran stood. He splayed his fingers out over the land at the base of the mountain. Closing his eyes, he centered his mind and deepened his breathing. He could feel the stirrings of the earth responding to his call. The ground trembled at their feet. Dorian looked up from resettling and retying their luggage to see Loran standing with his arms out towards the corpse. With tears alighting from his eyes, he created a depression in the ground. Dorian, Clary and their driver, Minon stared in slack jawed wonder as the diminuitive mage raised his hand. Dirt, rocks and boulders lifted at his insistance. The horse sank further and further into the ground underneath the displaced rocks and dirt. After a moment, the rocks and earth began to descend. In a slow, careful placement, they settled and completely covered the body of the fallen creature burying him. Loran sat then still weeping for the loss of such a gentle creature. "Why?" He asked Dorian who took him in his arms before Clary could. "Why is this happening?"

Dorian searched his mind for an answer. All he could think of was that someone wanted to be rid of the heir to the kingdom of Burr. That, or someone wanted to be rid of the guardian of the heir to the kingdom of Burr. "All I know, is that I will keep you safe. No matter what." Dorian promised. He sat and soothed a hand over the silk clad back while Clary and Minon cleaned the glass from the inside of the carriage. Minon then began to hammer blankets in place over the gaping holes where the windows used to be. Clary went inside with a small broom to clean out the glass and debris. He watched as the prince was assisted back inside. Minon turned his deep brown eyes up to the top of the mountain. Right before the rocks had fallen, he thought he saw a shadow move. Dusting off his uniform of gray and blue he resumed his seat. Just as Minon prepared to give the order for the horse to start, Loran called, bidding him to stop, from inside.

Loran wondered at the stiff posture of Dorian as they began to resume their journey. He frowned, then gasped as he saw the red stains on Dorian's shirt. "Clary, can you please retrieve my white bag?" Dorian could feel his face heating as Loran scrambled over the seat and pulled his shirt open. The rippled chest was not marred but his arms were covered in scrapes and bleeding. Loran felt his heart tremble as he moved around and saw where the glass had scratched Dorian's back. Loran was careful as he inspected the muscled back of the young man in front of him. "Lean forward please," Loran said he heard Clary on the top of the carriage. She appeared a few moments later with the bag he had requested. "Assist me, please," Loran asked. Clary nodded. He did not have to ask her for anything. There was nothing she would not do for him.

Dorian tried not to look at the pretty blond young woman that handed the small tweezers to Loran. "This might hurt a bit," Clary informed him as she poured an astringent onto a cloth and handed it to Loran as well. "Try to bear with it. No one is gentler than Mage Loran when it comes to medical arts." Dorian smiled at the words as he felt the softest touch of Loran's fingers on his back. The cloth came next, still soft, but with a burning sensation. Dorian gritted his teeth taking a steadying breath he let it out slowly. Loran, after wiping the area clean began to pry the shards of glass from Dorian. Clary tsked, then reached over with a clean cloth to wipe the tears from Loran's face. Today had been hard for him.

"I have gotten all of the glass out," Loran said. "Hold still I will clean it again and finish bandaging it." Dorian nodded. He winced only a little at the fresh white cloth that was dabbed over his back. Loran then took a sweet smelling salve. He applied it to the entire expanse of Dorian's back before he took a large cloth. He pressed it to the wounds and secured it with a paste cloth. Dorian donned the fresh vest that Clary had retrieved for him. After he was assured that his Guardian would be alright, Loran sat back. "Stay, please," He said to Clary who would have gone back to the front seat. Loran could not say what it was about Dorian, at this moment that made his pulse speed up, but he knew that to be alone with him right now, was terryfying him.

Dorian tried to hold it in, but his reaction to the beaty next to him was palpable. It was almost a thing he could reach out and touch and yet he could not understand it. He knew that, as a guardian, he would be drawn to his mage. He would want to be around him, driven to protect him, and care for him. But this was something more. He gasped, lockng eyes with Loran as he felt the second heart beating with his own. These last two weeks had been an enlightening experience. The Carriage jerked, then began a slow roll towards the school. Dorian laid a steadying hand on Loran keeping him still as the carriage moved. Dorian had never met a more gentle, loving soul than Loran. He had worked for many hours helping his people plant the Na Burr flower and making suggestions as to it's care in planting. His father was projecting a bountiful harvest this year. Loran had promised to come home to see the full crops. He had only ever come home for the spring break, never the fall, winter or summer, preferring to stay at the school as much as possible. Dorian could not blame him if his father was as abusive to him as he suspected.

As the scenery passed by Dorian wanted to further question Loran about his family. The fact of the terror Loran lived with, yet still managing to be the kind young man that he was, was remarkable. He saw Clary sitting beside Loran, wiping a wet cloth over his hands cleaning the blood from them and sighed. Any thing he wanted to learn he would ask after they settled in their room. He knew that Clary had a room in the servants quarters, and that his belongings would be moved to the adjoing room. All mage rooms at the school were set up so that a Guardian would be able to live with them. Noble and peasant mages had two beds in their one room, while the royalty had an entire seperate room attached to theirs.

Chapter 6

Napir Lon hurried down the stairs. The runners had announced that Mage Prince Loran was coming. The runner had explained about the carriage accident. He had felt disturbing tremors in the land. He had at first felt a powerful deepening. A connection so total that he was sure any earth mage in the radius of the school and town all the way to the palace could feel it. He was a blur of green cloth and long gray hair. Napir took in the battered appearance of the carriage and hurried forward. He was at the door of the carriage when Minon opened it. Napir stuck his head in, feeling his heart swim in the region of his throat. "They said the carriage toppled." Napir reached in. He attempted to pull Loran from the carriage but gasped stepping back as Dorian lifted him and sat him on the ground. Dorian jumped down after him.

Dorian planted his feet keeping his hands on Loran's waist. He gave a reassuring squeeze before he folded his arms over his chest. He surveyed the area with keen eyes that missed nothing. Loran blushed under the close scrutiny of Napir. He felt the elder mage power course through his body and he shivered in the balmy breeze. "I am not the one in need of healing." Loran stepped away. He caught the hem of his robe and one of the bags that Minon was unloading. Dorian reached out catching Loran. They both turned an alarming shade of red as Loran sat directly in the palm of Dorian's hand. Loran stood placing both of his hands over his bottom. "I am sorry but I would like to rest for a while." Dorian looked behind him to make sure that Minon was taking care of the luggage and the remaining horse.

Napir Lon looked after the young mage and his guardian for a while until they climbed the stairs and were hidden from view inside of the cavernous maw of the school. He had already felt the tremors in the earth as it moved to Loran's command so he was not shocked to hear that he had burried the large creature with his abilities alone. There were other things that he sensed in the pair that was even now settling into their conjoined rooms. Things that troubled him, yet he felt an odd sense of peace about it. He could feel their hearts, while not in synch, they were very close. Napir sighed, he supposed he could summon a Monk and Guardian from the Monk's mount in Nesim. He could already see that he would be needed here. While Loran would not be a monk, as he must one day rule the kingdom, he did not see a queen in the young man's future.

Clary sat on the stool waiting while Loran checked the bandages that he had applied to Dorian. Loran's hands traveled over him then he sat back with a smile. "Thank you," Loran said after he was done. "You were injured protecting me."

"I will die protecting you," Dorian vowed. "My entire life is bonded to you." Dorian shrugged into his shirt then got to his feet. "I do believe you said that you wanted to tend your gryphon before you bathed for the eventide meal tonight." Loran nodded he smiled and got to his feet. Dorian did not miss the fact that Loran was not wearing his slippers, but he gathered them as they approached the door.

"Loran," Dorian said in a soft, yet admonishing voice. Loran smiled hearing his name addressed so informal. "The castle is cold stone, it may be spring time, but there is still a bit of chill." Clary grinned seeing someone else tell the prince to put his shoes on. Clary, Loran ignored, yet Dorian knelt in front of him putting the small satin slippers on his feet and lacing them himself.

Seeing the grin, Loran aimed a frown at Clary as they left the room. Clary stood and bustled about the room getting it ready. She would bathe her prince and have him dressed in time to eat. Dorian walked beside Loran as they walked the halls to the Aerie. "Your handmaiden," Dorian said still finding it odd that his father still denied him a valet. "She seems to love you."

"She is my dearest friend," Loran answered with a nod. "She tends me when..." Loran paled and ducked his head walking on in silence.

"When your father beats you," Dorian said after walking along in silence as well. Loran flinched at the words and the memories they invoked. Dorian thought over the two weeks that they had spent in the palace. So many times he had found the king being nice to Loran, giving him gifts and sweets. It was almost as if the king were courting his own son. He saw that the gestures made Loran uncomfortable. "Loran," Dorian caught his hand before he could open the large doors to the Aerie. "What else has your father done to you?" Loran paled and Dorian gasped catching the prince when he seemed on the verge of fainting.

"I... I think I am going to be ill," Loran heaved. Dorian held his hand out as if prepared to catch the excess from Loran's stomach. Being that Loran had not eaten there was nothing for him to expell, instead he clutched Dorian's hands as tears cascaded from his eyes. While his body experienced terrible heaving.

"Saints above..." Dorian said as the truth slammed into him. That first night back, he had not been planning to beat Loran. Herlan had been quiet entering his son's room. Sneaking. Had Dorian already been sleeping... Dorian shuddered at the thought. How had he planned to muffle the prince during the abuse? Dorian was glad that he never had the chance. He would sleep on cold stone floors if needs be to make sure that Loran was safe from here on out. "If the people knew... they would rise against him," Dorian said clutching Loran in his arms holding him as he wept.

"Please, please... no," Loran muttered shaking his head. "You are here now, you will protect me."

"Yes," Dorian said the word with a harshness that Loran felt to the very core of his being. "I am here now. I will protect you."

Chapter 7

Zhelat walked into the cave with his hood up over the bald, pale and tattoed head that he presented to the King of Burr. The dark robe billowed around him as he stood in the mouth of the cave refusing to go further in where the king waited. Casa sat in the opening ever ready to rip a fool mortal to shreds if they stepped with any form of ill intent towards his mage. While it was assumed that he did not have a guardian, Zhelat was more well protected than the mage queen of this kingdom, as he had a full blown dragon cast gryphon and she had an average class guardian. Zhelat thought of the king's ranking and he relaxed against the wall as the large man stomped forward. "You fiend!" Herlan Na Burr reached for a fistful of the dark mage's cloak. His hand passed as through mist and the beast at the entrance raised his head in interest. "Not only has your every attempt on that Guardian of my son's failed, but several times you could have killed him as well. I was express in my desire for my son to remain safe."

"I think we both know what your desires for your son are," Zhelat brushed off the king's words. He inhaled, centering his mind. Zhelat checked the perimiter of the cave. There were no other impressions in the earth, the king was true in his request to meet alone. Not even a lack of a presence that would denote cloaking magic that some dark wizards were able to produce in order to avoid mage sight.

How dare this miscreant, reject from noble mage training say such things to him. What he did to his son was no one's business but his own. Herlan frowned thinking back to his days at school. He had been in a beginning study of nature class with a mage that had hair the same color of Loran's. He had been a beautiful young man that Herlan had looked for that year time when they had the bonding ball. Every year after Herlan looked for the mage. For three years he waited until the first year mage was eighteen and could attend the ball. He spent many sleepless nights thinking of him. Just as he was to attend his last ball, he saw him again. It was the yourng mage's first ball. Herlan could not recall the relief he had felt to see the young man unbonded. Herlan recalled wanting to talk to the young mage but his own father had commanded that he find a mage queen to sit beside him on the throne.

Herlan had trembled staring at the young unbonded mage. Whether from his desire to have him, or from the fear of his father's rage if he did bond with him. Herlan had turned away from the mage. It was then that he had spotted her. Her hair was red, not as lush or deep, but her smile, as she walked forward was enchanting. Herlan shook his head moving his mind away from his memories. The present was the problem. "Besides," Zhelat continued with a sigh. "It is well documented in history, of Guardians who have given their lives protecting their mages. I simply thought that Guardian Dorian would do anything to protect Prince Loran."

"You just never figured that he would be so adept at protecting himself as well," Herlan spat the words at Zhelat.

"How could I know?" Zhelat purred leaning back against Casa's beak with his arms folded across his chest. "I have never been in the presence of such a high ranked guardian." Zhelat smirked, yet his cowled hood hid the expression from the glowering king.

"Go to the school," Herlan commanded. "At some point he will let his guard down. At that moment, kill him."

"Of course your majesty," Zhelat assured Herlan. He waited until the irate man had left the cave before he turned to his sister, well hidden by the beast Casa. Zhelat removed his hood then and shook his head. His sister was not surprised to see the glamor fade revealing, rich, deep, dark red hair. "I never spoke to him when we were in school together because he always looked at me with the lascivious leer of a wolf in sight of a deer. I was afraid of what he would do to me."

"You were right to fear," His sister said. With a swift move that was almost missed in the moonlight, she removed her hood. Tori A Herlan Na Burr revealed her pure red hair. "The night of my first ball I was on my way to greet you when he demanded I dance with the future king of Burr. He dragged me to the garden and raped me. As an earth mage, I could tell the quickening of his seed in me. He then ordered me to wed him, or my entire family would be murdered."

"You should have told me that before he wed you." Zherio Elat said his voice shaking with the power of his fury. "If he thinks I am going to kill the protector of my very own nephew..." Zhelat said. "Knowing what he has done to him, what he wants to continue doing to him..." Zhelat placed his hands on the side of Casa as the beast responded to his agitation. "It is he who shall feel the full extent of my fury."

"Brother, no," Tori admonished. "We must not only think of ourselves in this situation and we must display a careful tread. Think. At first the people would rally behind the defense of the abused, yet well loved heir to the throne; yet his entire rein will be hampered by the knowledge that he was, not only sexually forced by a man, but by his own father. Herlan will be dealt with, but we must in all things protect my son. Besides," Tori pulled her hood up with a sigh. "I care about the people of this kingdom. How many of them would die in the civil war that would ensue? I am so proud of the mage my son will become. Let us allow him to bloom. Dorian is a good, strong guardian, Intense, or Wild even. Nothing will ever harm Loran again." Tori turned to the second Gryphon beast that stood next to Casa. "I must return to my home," Tori mounted the sleek panther shaped creature with the head and wings of a majestic owl.

"One day, sister," Zhelat covered his own head looking at the moon that began to crawl over to the other side of the mountain. "He will pay." Zhelat took off into the sky as Tori did the same. She landed in her garden with a smile. Her brother would not only not harm her son, but would guard him against any assassins who would dare try to do the king's bidding. As Tori's feet settled in the soft ground her Gryphon shrank down to the size of a common house hold She-el. Tori sighed upon entering the house. She looked into the room where she heard her husband snoring. With a soft exhalation of air, the purple flower by his bed closed. Zhelat had invented the bloom while they were still in school. When it was closed, as it always was when the King was about, it was nothing more than a decorative bud. Yet when it opened, it dispersed a pleasant scent that could render the person nearest to it unconcious for several hours. Tori rolled her eyes at Herlan's sleeping form.

She headed to her room fighting back bitter tears. She could well recall the brutal ministrations of what her husband called lovemaking. How dare he force such atrocities on their son? She could only imagine the pain the Prince had endured in silance, for how many years she did not know. But damned Herlan if he would try it again. She would kill him herself. Now that she knew what he was about she would have to devise some way to protect her son. But maybe she wouldn't have to. Dorian was there now. She would wager her crown that Dorian would destroy anyone that would dare try to harm her son now.


End file.
